Empathy of Love
by bonni3bunny
Summary: Reilly Kiana Reeves is a 18 year old that has no memories of her dark past. She has an abusive 'older brother' and grew up as an orphan. After stumbling on a strange website will she be able to cope and eventually find out her past?
1. Questionable Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bishonen world that Songwind created. Nor do I own any of the characters from any/all of the various anime, tv shows, movies, books, etc. :( *sigh*

**Empathy of Love**

Written by: _bonni3bunny_

AN: if you would like to make a request for your character to be added into this story please feel free to leave a review/email listing your character's name, age, appearance, personality, and bishonen/bishojo they have (or will acquire, depends on how the story is progressing). Please, no more than 3/4 bishonen/bishojo per character. I can tend to get easily confused, and there probably will be more than a few characters/trainers in a situation at a given time. So you can do the math lol. I will email you when the time comes that your character is about to make a debut, probably a chapter before hand so you have a heads up. Thank you! :)

***

**Chapter 1: Questionable Tears**

***

I looked up at the dim night sky, not a star sparkling in the dark mass. With nothing to fill me with any hope, I dropped my face back into my hands and cried. Not a sob escaped my lips; I dared not make a sound in case my brother could hear me.

If someone asked me why I was crying, well...I wouldn't really have anything to say. I don't ever know why I cry every night. All I know is that I always do cry.

The roughness of the pavement scratched at my legs as I sat down on one of the porch steps. After some shuffling around, I found my prize that was hidden in my coat pocket. My trembling fingers pulled out a slim cigarette and lifted it up to my slightly thick lips. My other had quickly lit it up and I took a smooth hit to calm my nerves.

Yes, I know smoking is a bad and filthy habit, but aren't we all creatures of habit? Each person has their own bad habits they wield to, so why couldn't mine be smoking a few cigarettes here and there?

Exhaling another lungful of nicotine, I closed my eyes as the breathing chased away the tears. I had toyed with the idea that something had happened in my childhood that made me feel these emotions and I had just repressed the memories until I had actually forgotten them. Other ideas included how and when my parents had died, being an orphan growing up, or just being teased at school. However, I would've known if these had been the causes for the tears. Somehow, I just was always overcome with intense emotions at the oddest of times, and they were never convenient.

"Reilly, what are you doing still up?"

I jumped as my older brother's voice echoed out of my bedroom window that I had snuck out of.

"Um?" was the only answer that I could muster at being caught.

"You need to be in bed....WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE HOLDING IN YOUR HAND?!" he screamed as his eyes took in my cigarette.

My eyes looked at the little mass of tobacco in my fingers, and back at his face as my mind tried to process an answer that would get me out of trouble. I sighed fruitlessly. My mind wasn't having any success today.

My weariness was really starting to catch up to me. "Chase! Stop all this nonsense! You know that I smoke, so no need for all of this drama."

I stared at him unblinking as his face seemed to go into shock. I never talked to him in that kind of way, and I believe that his brain hadn't actually processed everything. Normally, I avoided talking at all costs and never inflicted anger into my voice. Today wasn't a normal day.

"REILLY KIANA REEVES! Get in this house this INSTANT!" he bellowed down at me, his cheeks turning bright red.

Uh oh. I was in deep doo doo now. Scowling, I lifted myself up on the windowsill and used my momentum to glide easily into my bedroom rather than walking all the way around to use the door. Flicking the butt of my cigarette out the window, I gently closed the window before turning to face my angry older brother.

As my eyes took in his form, my hands started to shake and I had to forcefully shove them in my coat pockets to get them to still. Trying to keep my thoughts from going to dark places, I started to recite an essay that I had to memorize for English class. Unfortunately, I hadn't done much memorizing so my plan proved ineffective.

Chase began to shuffle closer to me and I could feel his warm breath on my chilled cheeks, and I shivered uncontrollably. I still wouldn't let my eyes meet his.

Suddenly, a sharp pain laced out from my cheek and over the bridge of my nose as he pulled his hand away and out of sight. His slap hadn't hurt as bad as some of the things he had done in the past. I continued to observe the old carpet at my feet, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my face.

"LOOK AT ME!" he demanded, hot spit flying out to land on my forehead. Of course, I refused. I could feel my anger starting to overtake me, and I had to keep it in check in order to get out of this beating with as little pain as possible.

He roughly grabbed me by my hair that had been shoved into a ponytail and pulled me to the ground. As I landed, he began he kick me in the stomach...repeatedly. I could barely gasp to get enough air out of my lungs before the next blow landed. After a while, he must've grown bored and decided to throw and shove everything I owned off my desk and bookshelves. After everything was sufficiently broken or messed up, I heard his retreating footsteps and the door shut with a click.

At least an hour must've passed before I even dared to move my beaten body. The only thing registering in my brain was pain. Moving my head back slightly, I caught a gleam of bright light coming from a bit to my left.

After further inspection, I finally realized that Chase had shoved my laptop off the desk and it lay in a heap among some of my books. A long, lonely crack traveled down the screen, as if the computer was crying a single tear.

A program was running on the screen, from a random website that must've been clicked in all the chaos. A large ball decorated in a multitude of colors played on the screen, and the word Bishonen blinked in rapid succession. The rest of the text I couldn't read from where I was laying, but a button close to the bottom of the screen read 'Click Here For Your Journey to Begin!!!".

As if I was actually gonna click it! It was just yet another scam trying to get money out of naive idiots. Even if I could move without pain, I wouldn't even want to go near my laptop at the moment.

A dull thud resounded throughout the house annoncing Chase's departure.

Just then, from the vibrations of the door, a small marble rolled off the desk and bounced on the laptop, landing right on the enter button. The laptop went white, and all of my world went black.

***

Yay chapy 1 done!!!! hopefully Ill have the nxt chappy up if not Sunday then in the next coupla days. Wats gonna happen? Wait to read and find out!!!

Bonni3bunny out!!!


	2. Practical Jokes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bishonen world that Songwind created. Nor do I own any of the characters from any/all of the various anime, tv shows, movies, books, etc. :( *sigh*

**Empathy of Love**

Written by: _bonni3bunny_

AN: if you would like to make a request for your character to be added into this story please feel free to leave a review/email listing your character''s name, age, appearance, personality, and bishonen/bishojo they have (or will acquire, depends on how the story is progressing). Please, no more than 3/4 bishonen/bishojo per character. I can tend to get easily confused, and there probably will be more than a few characters/trainers in a situation at a given time. So you can do the math lol. I will email you when the time comes that your character is about to make a debut, probably a chapter before hand so you have a heads up. Thank you! :)

_Reviews:_ OMG!!!! I ACTUALLY GOT A REIVEIW!!!! wow o.O i wasn't expecting any reviews, especially within the next day I posted!!! I am very honored!

PeaceLoveOcelot: lol WOW I'm very touched!!!! You actually made me blush lol! Im glad I can create that kind of mood, it was exactly what I was aiming for!!! Don't worry too much, poor lil Kiana will def have her great times as well, all at the expense of her bishis!!! But, of course, I have to have her suffer a lil bit or else the story wont progress. The basic plot of this story is that she will eventually find who she really is through the journeys with her bishonen....aaaaaaand maybe Chase will come along for the ride too ;p just have to wait and read to find out. Oh, and btw, you inspired me to go ahead and write this next chapter tonight after a looong day at work. Thank you!!!

***

**Chapter 2: Practical Jokes**

*******

Bright sunlight filtered through the leafy trees onto a lifeless form of a young maiden. She lay on her stomach, completely immersed in mud and grit. Oblivious in her unconscious state, she continued to lay prone even as a small toad croaked and leaped onto her back to settle in it's new 'resting' place for the night. The warmth radiating off of her body must have been very soothing for the frog, for he very quickly started singing his croaks out into the fading day.

Bushes and leaves rustled nearby, and a head soon popped out of the foliage. Staring upon the scene, the young Bishonen couldn't help but let a few giggles escape as he gazed on the sight before him.

Slowly tip-toeing onto the beaten path, he made his way towards the girl with mischief gleaming in his eyes.

~*~Reilly Kiana's POV~*~

I slowly came back to reality. My eyes felt heavy, and something was oddly moving on my back. For some reason however, I wasn't bothered. If only I could just lay in this state of unconsciousness that exuded nonexistence. My life had no real meaning, and no happiness. Wouldn't I just be better off not existing? Oh, why can't I just black out again?

My thoughts were becoming too bothersome for me, because the thoughts themselves reminded me all too much that I did, in fact, exist. To exist another day was to live for the torture that my brother loved so much.

Eventually, I came to terms that the war in my head was a fruitless one and slowly opened my eyes to gaze on my dreary world for the hundredth time.

Expecting the chaos that my brother had left in his wake, I was instead greeted with dirt and grass next to my face! Had I sleptwalked? I never had before...

With a grunt, I was able to shift my weight and raise my upper body in a sitting position. The weight on my back shifted, and tumbled down my waist and to the ground. Looking down, I was suddenly disgusted to find a yellowing toad staring up at me as if he was indignant that I had ruined his perch!

My next startling realization was that I was completely covered in mud! To top it off, all of my clothes were missing!!! I was completely naked in the middle of a forest and covered in disgusting mud! My mind went into shock for a few minutes before it could finally grasp that what I was seeing was true.

Where the hell was I???

Gazing about, I couldn't make heads or tails as to where I could have sleepwalked that would be anywhere remotely close to my house. There weren't any huge forests with beaten paths anywhere near where I lived.

What was worse, was the fact that my clothes weren't anywhere to be seen. Someone had to have mugged me or something during the night. My growing anxiety was about to turn into an all out attack if I didn't find answers soon.

~*~Bishonen ??? POV~*~

I cackled manically as I carried the girl's clothes in a jumbled ball. Boy, would she be surprised when she woke up!

Of course I planned on returning the clothes...eventually. I just never got to have any fun around here anymore. Besides, keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't get into any danger until my lil' joke was over would even out the score...right?

Shrugging, I couldn't hold back the smile that crypt onto my face as I resumed my hiding place to watch my joke unfold. I knew hell would be paid if she had been a full fledged trainer, shit I wouldn't have even gone near her, but this was in a way pay back for all the abuse that previous trainer had given me.

My hands clutched protectively around the girls clothing to keep the branches from snagging on the fabric as I contemplated how to later lead her to a village. After my joke was over, how was she going to get helped?

Grabbing my braid in thought, I sat and contemplated as I waited for the show to begin.

~*~Reilly POV ~*~

I was sitting in mud. My long, chocolate brown hair was completely clumped and dried up with it. My skin was chafed from the sun and the heated mess that I just wanted to scream. Why did I never get a break? I let out a muffled grunt of frustration.

To my shame, tears began to brim over the corners of my eyes, and I wasn't able to stop the ensuing flood. I let the sobs escape my lips, who was anywhere near that could hear me anyway? So I just let it all out. My frustration, my sorrow, my pain. They all burned their way down my cheeks.

After a few minutes, a shadow fell over my slumped form. Looking up, I gasped sharply. I swear my eyes would've fallen out of my head if they could've! I couldn't be seeing who I was seeing! I really must be dreaming!!!

Before me stood a thin, yet muscular young man. His long, chestnut hair was swept back into a braid that ended at his hips. His black clothes stood out to his light tanned skin. In his hands were a bundle of clothes; very familiar clothes. His apologetic cobalt blue eyes shone with worry as he stared down at me.

I just sat gaping for at least a few minutes. I didn't even think to try to cover myself up, I was in shock!

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think you would cry. I just thought it would've been a funny joke," he said softly as he averted his gaze to be polite. He slowly held his arms out to me, holding the clothes for me to take.

After doing a darn good impression of a fish out of water, I eventually took the hint and grabbed my clothes from him.

He quickly faced the other direction trying to give me an ounce of privacy. "Please hurry and change. I know you're muddy, but I'll show you to a nearby village where you'll be welcomed and helped."

I just silently listened to his voice. Oh his voice! It was magic to my ears. Somehow, after changing, I felt even more dirty with the mud caked inside of the fabric. Ah well, it was only a dream after all!!! Any amount of dirt was welcomed if it included a certain hot bishi!!

After changing, I softly asked, "Ok, so I know this is a dream, but where are we?"

Turning to face me, his face lit up in a gigantic smile and he reached to take my hand as he guided me down the path. "Oh, this is no dream kid! I'm Duo Maxwell, and welcome to the Bishonen World!!"

***

yay ch 2 done!!! :) im sorry its so short, after all I did have a long day at work and I have work again tomorrow. So bear with me, I promise to make the next chapter super long ok? Or else submit two chappys at once! :) maybe ill actually be able to bang it out in by the end of the nxt coupla days!!!! well thats it for now,

bonni3bunny out!!!


End file.
